Not In My Wildest Dreams
by RiTzABeE89
Summary: Hermione had always had a huge crush on Harry, but he was always saying how great their friendship was. All Hermione wanted was to either get together with Harry or find someone else to go after. Now, finally after years of waiting the right guy has com


**NoT iN mY WiLdEsT DrEaMs**

A/N: Alrighty! Wow, it's been a while since I've written a fan fic. I've been busy with school and everything, but I think I can find a little bit of time to write on weekends and stuff, cuz I miss it. Please review! It really helps get me motivated… even if its bad, actually, I just like hearing from readers.

Ritz

Chapter 1: Lorenzo

Hermione sat in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class on the first day of school doodling on a piece of scratch paper. Their new teacher, Ms. Bernie Speclok, didn't seem to notice that she was teaching a group of sixth years, not six year olds. Right now, she was explaining to them that ladybugs are very like us wizards because we can both fly... The worst part of it was that most of the class, including Harry and Ron, were going along with it, pretending like they were interested, so that they would have at least one class where they understood what was going on.

She looked around the classroom for a few seconds, and then finally her eyes landed on Lorenzo Torando. The new kid. The second Hermione saw him she figured she better back off because all the other girls were going to be all over him by tonight, but he hadn't seemed to cause too much attention yet. Hermione looked at her watch. _4:00. They still have time, _she thought. Lorenzo started to turn his head towards Hermione so she instantly turned away, pretending to take notes.

The thing is that Hermione had always had a huge crush on Harry, but he was always saying how great their friendship was. All Hermione wanted was to either get together with Harry or find someone else to go after. Now, finally after years of waiting there was finally a guy who had some potential to be the one to take Harry's place and she wasn't about to let that slip away.

The class droned on and on. Hermione constantly had to stop herself from staring at Lorenzo, but it was proving difficult. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang. Hermione had been watching Lorenzo yet again, and at the sound of the bell her papers flew everywhere. Nearly everyone had left the classroom now and Ron and Harry were waiting for her at the door.

"You need any help?" Ron asked

"No thanks, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up to you in a sec."

"you sure?" Harry said

"yea, go ahead" She said smiling at them

Hermione turned around to see who else was still in the room. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were talking to Professor Speclok, Parvati Patil was looking through her book bag for something, and Lorenzo. He had just finished zipping up his bag and was walking towards Hermione. _Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! _She screamed in her head, panicking. She had never really been the type of girl that could easily and casually talk to a guy she was crushing on.

"hey Hermione" he said

Oh My GOD! He knows my name!!

"Hiya Lorenzo"

Ahhhhh! HIYA???

He smiled at her "You…uh… need some help?"

Hermione looked down, she was sitting on her chair holding about twenty papers and there were still tons more on the floor, she had completely forgot what she was doing.

"Yeah.. Sure.. Thanks"

Lorenzo bent down to get the stuff on the floor as Hermione tried to fix up everything in her hands.

He has a nice ass. Hermione's jaw dropped at the thought… _What's gotten into you Hermione?_

Hermione's jaw dropped at the thought… 

----

After a few seconds, they had picked everything up and it was back safely in Hermione's bag. They walked out into the corridor together, heading toward the Gryffindor tower. For a few minutes, they walked in silence but eventually one of them had to say something.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Well, it's pretty amazing. I'd been going to a Muggle school my whole life, so this is a huge change for me."

"Oh… well if you ever need anything, or if you need to find somewhere or something.. You can always ask me"

"Thanks, I will. You know what my favorite part of this place is though?"

"what?" Hermione asked curiously

"all the chicks" he looked at her and grinned mischievously

"oh.." she tried to smile back at him, but he was basically telling her right there that he wasn't interested. _If he's talking to me about other girls, that's gotta mean he's only interested in me as a friend. _Friend. _that's the worst word a girl can hear._

"I used to go to an all boys school. It was crazy. Everywhere you look there's a guy. Even the teachers. After a while I started thinking I was gay."

Hermione giggled, "well I hope you like it better here."

"me too…but I have a feeling it's gonna be a whole lot more fun over here" he said as Neville got his foot stuck in a step behind them.


End file.
